Beginning to Crack
by ClosetFMAfan
Summary: An assassin's words never meant much to Riza Hawkeye. Until one of them finds out something she didn't want her to know.


**First story on this account. Yeah, it's Ann. Hi. I don't own anything except the amazing monologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Colonel had been attacked. That was the only thing inside Riza Hawkeye's mind. The Colonel had been attacked and she was chasing the assailant.

It wasn't exactly easy thing to do, all she had seen was blond hair in a ponytail and a bright green shirt before the (girl?) attacker had started running like crazy outside and into a large crowd. The only thing that made chasing after them easier was that people seemed to make a path when the attacker went by them and when they saw that Riza was carrying a gun.

The assailant made a sharp turn into an alley and started to jump up a fire escape but stopped as a bullet hole appeared above her head at the sound of a gunshot.

"Turn around slowly with your hands above your head. Make one wrong move and I will shoot," Riza called out to the girl.

"And of course you wouldn't miss, Hawk's Eye," the young lady said her hands up, "but aren't you supposed to interrogate me first?"

"Alright then," Riza said, still not lowering her pistol, "why did you try to kill Colonel Mustang?"

"Well, I was aiming to kill the Fullmetal Alchemist, but apparently he isn't in East City right now."

"Regardless, why were you trying to kill the Colonel?"

"Wow, Lieutenant. You are really loyal to the Flame alchemist aren't you?" Riza didn't say anything, just tightened her grip on the pistol she was pointing at the girl.

"There are two ways to get loyalty," the girl started, "One is fear. A dog could be beat over and over every time it ran away, until it learned not to. You could have scars running up and down your back from beatings that he's given you. Maybe you're hiding bruises behind a layer of make-up. Or maybe… maybe you love him. Love is the other way to get loyalty, after all."

Riza took in a sharp intake of breath at her words. "Oh, you wuv him swo much," the attacker said with a maniacal grin, "But since he's your leader you can't. You can't love him. But you do. And every time he goes to a different woman just for fun your heart breaks, now doesn't it? Because he chooses to be with that girl or this girl and completely ignores you. He refuses to love you. Oh wait… is it that you refuse to be with him? Because it would drag him down so far, you refuse to love him? He would have to give up everything just to be with you, and you can't allow that. He really is a greedy dog now isn't he? He goes out with so many women, and he still won't let you leave. Won't let you leave the horror of a life without him. He has broken your heart so many times, hasn't he? I wonder, how longer before you crack? Because, trust me, even the strongest soldier can crack."

The girl finally turned around fully, proving her to be a girl who was maybe sixteen or seventeen at most. "You're insane!" Riza gasped her hands actually starting to shake like they did in Ishaval when she would point her gun toward a child. The girl ignored her words and continued.

"Hurt leads to suffering, suffering leads to jealousy, jealousy lead to anger, anger leads to hatred, and hatred leads into madness. Drives you insane. Like me. I got hurt. I hate seeing people have happiness that I don't. They don't deserve it any more than I do. But I do get happiness. Feeling blood beneath my fingers, dripping onto my skin, and soaking my clothes makes me so happy. And believe me, the happier the person is, the happier I am when I kill them."

"Who are you? What happened to you to make you like this?" Riza asked in a horrified stupor.

"What made me like this? I was rejected. I went to my father and he said "do something to make me proud and then I'll love you." He didn't care about me. But he will. I'm making sure of it. He'll be so proud of me when I take down the Hawk's Eye!" The girl flew at Riza but got blown back by a shot from the lieutenant's gun. The bullet met its mark and drove a hole through the girl's shoulder.

"Lieutenant!" Riza heard Lieutenant Havoc's voice ring out. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Havoc," she replied looking at the girl trembling on the fire escape, "Take this girl into custody, and make sure that she gets a medical attention."

"Is this the person who attacked the colonel?"

"Yes. Now take care of the girl, Lieutenant."

"Take care of your lover, Hawk's Eye!" the girl yelled at her as she turned away and walked down the alley.

~oOo~

"Sir, how are you feeling?" Riza asked as she waked into the hospital room.

Roy looked over at her. "I've felt better."

"And your wounds, sir? Are they healing properly?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, according to the doctors at least. Were you able to find the girl who attacked me?"

"Yes, sir. Her name is Serenity Jon, though she insists that her name is Serenity White."

Roy's eyebrows shot up. "White? As in Brigadier General White?"

"Yes, sir. General White apparently sired her illegitimately, and when she introduced herself, he told her that he neither needed nor wanted a daughter and caused her to have a mental break. She went insane as a result, trying to get his approval."

"And she thought that killing me would get his approval?"

"Need I remind you, sir, you have several enemies within and outside the military," Riza stated with a small smile.

"So, they send their children after me? That what I call bad parenting."

"Sir," Riza rebuked Roy, "Ms. Jon's actions were completely her own, and the Brigadier General is not qualified as her parent nor her guardian."

"Still, Lieutenant—" Riza flinched at Roy addressing her rank.

"Lieutenant? Is something wrong?" Concern colored Roy voice as he looked over his faithful subordinate.

"Nothing, sir," Riza said, straightening up, "but, may I ask you an odd question?"

"You mean another one? Go ahead."

"Would you... ever consider…."

"Consider, what?" Roy stared at his assistant in confusion.

"Nothing, sir. I'll leave you now."

Riza Hawkeye turned away from the man she loved and walked out the door. She could feel her heart beginning to crack.

* * *

**You review for my sister, please do it for me. Please?**


End file.
